Tony's Angel
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Tony has a secret that he can't tell anyone or he'll pay. What could it be? Why can't he tell NCIS? Full HIATUS !
1. Angel

Ok here it is Tony's angel I thought I would be nice and add it today but one thing...if your gonna read this and and it to story alert but not review be ready to shamed if people ask why there is such a gap between uploads cos I will name those who don't review I don't have blocks on mine so even if you don't have an account review leave yoru email addy so I can email you when I have updated from now on with all my stories I'm going to wait for four reviews if I dont get four well you'll all have to wait till I do a mass update wont you.

* * *

Angel

He walked inside to see her sleeping on the couch walking over he kissed her head. She turned over her soft sandy blonde curls falling over her face she was his angel his girl and no one could change that. He'd fallen head over heal when he first saw her, she had him wrapped around her little finger he'd do anything and everything for her. Her eyes fluttered open to see him sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hey" she whispered her British accent strong she sat up and joined him sitting on his lap her head resting on his shoulder.

"How was work?" he shrugged he didn't care about work when he was around her it was just the two of them together nothing could get in the way of that, or so he liked to dream.

"The same as every other day I guess" She smiled weakly then kissed his cheek.

"She's still hurting isn't she?" Tony nodded.

"We all are Kate was a special friend, it'll always be hard this time of year. This was the first year with out her Abby will have to get used to that" he brushed the hair out of her face, smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" he could see worry in his eyes

"When I'm around you I'm perfect"

"Riiight" she smiled.

"Hey I am"

"Believe what you want to Tony" Tony pouted as she walked away. There was a knock at the door the two of them looked at each other she nodded and walked into the bathroom as Tony went to answer the door.

"Hey Ab's"

"Hey I well I was wondering if I could hang out with you tonight being well today and all" he could hear the touch of sadness in her voice and he could see her eyes looked all glassy as if she were about to cry.

"Ah Ab's I'm really sorry and I know my timing sucks but I have to go out I have to meet my girlfriends parents I've tried to change the date but they're only here for today, before they go back to London."

"What tonight how could you?" Abby looked up at him hurt

"I don't won't to trust me but it's now or never and they really want to meet me"

"I guess well could I at least go to the toilet?"

"Sure" He smiled and let her in. she stopped in front of two photos. One she looked at quickly the other was the one that made her stop.

"That's a nice one I haven't seen before" she turned to Tony who smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah no one knew I took that one."

"Could I get a copy the one I have is of her frowning" the person they were talking about was Kate the photo that Tony had taken had been a few weeks before he got the plague they had been out on a case Kate was smirking at something Tony had just got in trouble for.

"Yeah I'll grab it for you on the week end, and give it to you at the club"

"Ok thanks" she rushed off to the toilet to find the door closed.

"Uh Tony toilets occupied"

"Its only Cameron, get your but out here" he hit the door and it opened out walked Cameron. Abby eyed her friends latest girlfriend, She wore thin rimmed glasses over her sky blue eyes she had on a dark blue cocktail dress the end came to just under her knee. It complemented her eyes.

"Anthony we have to leave soon mother and father will be waiting"

"Ok honey let Abby go to the toilet then I'll have a quick shower"

"We don't have time for you to have a shower"

"Do you really want me go smelling like work, I was in autopsy for an hour and it's an acquired smell Cam I don't think your parents or other diners want me smelling like dead people"

"Fine" the door opened and Abby walked out.

"Thanks Tony"

"Your welcome sorry I had to shove you out Ab's but I really need to get into the shower I'll call you later"

"Ok see you Tony"

* * *

Next chapter up when I get four reviews or you'll have to wait till the 12th thats when my next mass update will be 


	2. Girlfriend

Thank you to the six people who reviewed you rock !!! Cookies for all of you !!!! For the five of you who added this story to alerts and didn't review don't think I wont name cos I will.

* * *

Girlfriend

Abby sat in her lab looking up something for Gibbs when Ziva and Tim walked in. she spun around to greet them.

"Anything?" Tim asked

"That Gibbs would care about? No, but I do have some gossip if you would like it" Ziva and Tim nodded.

"I went over to Tony's yesterday just to hang it being well just to hang" she wasn't ready to say it out loud yet.

"He has a girlfriend" she grinned her friends

"So he's always got girlfriends" McGee stated

"Never live in girlfriends"

"What?" Both looked at her shocked

"Yep, nothing like you'd think would be Tony's type; she's got sandy blonde curly hair, sky blue eyes and glasses"

"That doesn't sound like him at all" McGee frowned he normally went for women who had similarities to Kate.

"The best bit, she's British"

"Now there's a twist" said Ziva

"What twist?" They all looked up to see Gibbs walk in with Tony.

"Tony's live in girlfriend" Gibbs looked at the young man beside him who rolled his eyes.

"Anything Abby?" he asked

"Nope still running it through although I could tell you my thoughts on Tony's girlfriend if you like cause I should be getting something soon if you want to wait"

"No call me" he turned and walked away leaving them there.

"Well?" Ziva asked

"What?" Tony asked

"Details"

"Fine she's British, she works for the FBI and she's my girlfriend happy? Good" he turned and walked out after Gibbs.

"That was a lot" Tim commented.

"Oh I just remembered her name Cameron"

"The guys name?" Ziva looked confused

"No more like Cameron Diaz" said Abby

"Who?"

"Ever seen the Charlie's Angels movies?" Abby asked her

"Yeah"

"She's the blonde one"

"He's going out with a movie star?" McGee snorted and shook his head laughing

"No she's Cameron Diaz Tony's girlfriend has the same first name"

"oh"

* * *

Review and more cookie will be given out !!! If I don't get reviews from the five people who added this story last chapter I'll name them all Next chapter 


	3. True Colours

Wow cool four reviews and I only posted it a couple of hours ago!! Ok I might have confused some of you, I take down the names of people who have read all my stories but have never reviewed they will be the people I will name not every one sorry if I confused you I just get rather annoyed knowing they read all of my stories and never once tell me what they think. Ok so I think you will like this chapter.

* * *

True Colours

The weekend came and as usual the younger gang from NCIS went out for their wined down. Abby had bugged Tony to bring Cameron. At first he said that she'd be to busy but Abby didn't give up till she got her way as always. He finally gave in after she told him that when she wanted to hang out he wouldn't.

* * *

Abby bopped her head along with the music that was blaring from out in the club, but it wasn't loud enough in the ladies toilets that she didn't hear the person singing. She froze when the person walked past her. She knew that voice she'd know it anywhere. She listened just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"So if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can just call me up cause you'll know I'll be there. Cause I see your true colours shinning through. I see your true colours and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colours are beautiful like a rainbow."

Nope she wasn't going crazy that was who she thought it was. She fixed her self up. Flushed and walked out, looking around, the only person there was Cameron fixing up her lipstick in the mirror.

"Hey Cameron was there anyone else in here?" Cameron shook her head.

"Not that I know of sorry" Abby washed her hands dried them and dragged her friends girlfriend out with her. They made their way over to where their friends were now sitting.

"I think my drinks been spiked" she stated as soon as the music died down a bit

"What? Why?" They all looked up at Abby franticly.

"I just heard…well… I could have sworn I heard…uh…well Kate singing which is ridiculous I know...seeing she's well... but I could have sworn it was her I'm certain it was her"

They all got up and rushing out side. "I'm going to take Abby home can you take Ziva?" McGee asked

"Sure" Said Tony.

"No Tony I live in the opposite direction to you I'll call a cab"

"Don't be silly I'll take you"

"No do you want to get hurt" Tony held up his hands in defeat and let her go, he and Cameron walked to his car.

"Are you nuts or just plain stupid, She's not that thick it'll take a matter of hours now till she figures it all out then you really will be in danger and have to leave. Do you really want that do you want to have to leave and never come back we agreed that you wouldn't do anything like that if you were going to be around them. For your own safety"

"I know, and I feel like an idiot you don't have to point that out I didn't know she was there"said Cameron

* * *

You gotta know who it is by now don't you cause I've given you that many clues if you don't know well read it again. 


	4. Just Another Fight

Ok seeing these first few chapters are quite short I'll add two for you now More cookies for those of you who reviewed (NO cookies for those of you who didn't Santa will bring you coal)

03colledge- he he he

NCISbanna- you find out in this chapter

* * *

Just another fight

"You had to sing over everything to do it was sing! Again I ask you are you thick or just plain dumb? Or do you want to leave?" Tony yelled

"No I don't I honestly didn't think she would hear me and I don't like you insinuating I'm dumb DiNozzo that's your department." She yelled back

"Oh gee thanks a lot the next thing you're going to say is that I'm thick as well" Tony yelled

"If the shoe fits" she spat back at him.

"Gee thanks Kate nice to know you care" he glared at her.

"I'm not Kate anymore remember I'm Cameron. I can't be me because of my stupid father" Kate glared back at him.

"I know you do everything to remind me off it daily" she rolled her eyes and walked from the lounge room to the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me" Tony said pointng his finger at her.

"You can't tell me what to do Tony I'm a grown women" Kate said turning around to look at him before heading into the kitchen

"You're not acting like it"

"Like your acting your age?" She walked back out with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Argh you're so annoying"

"Right back at you DiNozzo"

"Screw you Todd" Kate glared at him and gave him the finger, before walking into her room.


	5. Feeling Bad

A lump of coal for all who dont review !!

* * *

Feeling bad

Tony sighed they fought more now then they ever did, and their arguments were more spiteful then they used to be. One or both of them always got hurt. He knocked on the door before opening it. Kate was sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"I hate fighting with you" she whispered.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy" he sat next to her; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"maybe I should go, I'm sure I could come back eventually" Tony looked at her, shocked she'd fought so hard to stay after they found out her father was in real trouble and that for their own safety his kids had to go into witness protection. Kate her three older brothers and their three younger half sisters were now scattered all around the world. Kate and Gavin where the only two left in America both in DC; but they never saw each other. Or they had but they didn't know it neither of them looked like themselves anymore.

"Is that what you really want?" Tony asked

"No"

"Then why suggest it?"

"It would make your life easier" she looked up then moved away, from him her hands in her lap as she was looking at the floor.

"But you wouldn't be in it" Tony moved closer to her again.

"I'm not in it now Cameron is" she looked up and looked away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Cam you are in it even if you don't look like my girl your still in it" he lifted her chin to look at him.

"And if you left my life would be so much harder I don't want to lose you Cam you mean too much to me"

"Really?" she looked him in the eye this time.

"Really"


	6. Kate Just At Home

Hey wow I'm gonna have to hunker down and write some more chapters your catching up to me LOL

03colledge-you'll have to wait for a while there my dear...he he he

* * *

Kate just at home

"Hey Cameron?" Tony looked over at her as he was making dinner she was sitting on the bench stealing carrot and salary sticks when she could.

"Yeah what?"

"First off stop stealing the food, second would it be cool if I called you Kate just at home" she smiled and nodded taking another carrot stick while he was watching it she bit into it.

"That is it give that back" he tried to get it from her but she moved her arm around so quickly that he couldn't catch it.

"Kate give it to me"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so" he tried to catch her arm but she didn't let him catch it.

"You want it even after I've bitten into it?" Kate raised an eye brow

"Yes"

"Why?" she laughed

"Just cause"

"Ok fine I'll give it to you if it means that much to you" she smiled evilly

"What do you want in return?" she smirked and jumped off the bench walking away.

"You were never gonna give it to me where you?"

"Nope" she grinned as she finished it; she walked back over to the fridge.

"You steal it again and you'll pay" he wrapped his arms around her whispering into her ear Kate grinned at him and bit into the carrot.

"You know you love me" she walked away knowing full well tony was watching her. she turned round and winked at him before closing the door to the the bathroom.

"Your evil you know that Todd...evil" tony said walking over to the door and poking his head through.

"KA-TIE" he jumped back as the lufa was thrown at him.

"Stay out pervert" she yelled Tony laughed and walked away.


	7. What You Mean To Me

Ok Coal for every one who didn't review !! this time people who did review get subway double choc cookies !!!!!

03colledge- now three lol Um its like a spunge I guess let me get back to you on that

I know this chapter is a really short chapter but it has some tate I have chapters coming up that will make you happy full of tate and longer then this.

* * *

What you mean to me

Tony brushed the hair off Kate's face as the movie finished as their friends were over he took great pleasure in kissing her forehead, he was able to do this freely and as much as he wanted to but he didn't over do it he never did. He got up and turned around he picked her up and walked out of the lounge room where their friends were watching him. He made his way to her bedroom, placing her in bed and pulling the blanket over her, he took off her glasses and put them on the side table. Kissing her forehead again he left.

"I think we'll go," said Abby getting up and pulling Tim up behind her all the time with a smiled plastered on her face.

"You don't have to Cam was up at 3 this morning with work, she was beat," Tony sat down again.

"Still we have an early day tomorrow," Tony looked at Abby then back at Tim

"Tomorrows Sunday," he stated

"Yeah but we have things to do," Abby shrugged and walked out, pulling Tim along with her.

As every one else left Tony locked up and found himself standing at Kate's door just watching her sleep_ God your beautiful_ he thought he looked up as he heard someone at the door. Every one they knew had been here and nothing had been left behind.

His instincts told him that this wasn't a friend. The knocking got louder so Tony did the only thing he could think of he, went round making it look like they were a married couple before going to answer the door.

"Yes?" He rubbed his eye then looked at the men in front of him.

"I'm looking for Caitlin Todd,"

"Kate died a year ago,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I was there she died in my arms she was my partner," he yawned and purposely covered his mouth with his left hand which he had place his high school graduation ring on his ring finger thankful now that it looked like a wedding ring.

"Very well if you hear of her or her siblings let me know I'm a friend of her fathers, an accountant kind of just like he was,"

"Yep sure ok," he nodded and closed the door; Tony wasn't that silly they'd be watching him for a couple of days.

Walking back into his room Tony saw Kate was wake. "Hey baby what you doing up?" he asked winking.

"Who was at the door?" she asked

"Someone looking for an old friend," she nodded as he hoped into bed. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

She smiled up at him. "Who were they looking for?"

"An old work colleague," Tony answered

"Kate?" she asked he nodded as they snuggled together and fell asleep.


	8. Come To Me

Yeahy next chapter !!!

* * *

Come to me

It had been four months since that night out her job at The FBI had come to an end, for two reasons, she couldn't stay on when they had nothing for her to do and Gibbs had gotten sus about her. So now she was stuck inside while her friends were outside. Kate sat on the lounge looking out the window a tear rolled down her cheek she would give anything to be out there, talking to them like nothing had happened. She missed her old life one where she could go out with her friends, a life where her family was only a phone call away. But in that life would she have been so close to Tony? She would give anything to be Kate again anything at all.

Tony walked into see Kate wipe away a tear from her cheek. "Katie you ok?"

She shook her head and wiped another tear away. He sat beside her pulling her into a hug. Kissing her on the head something he didn't think he'd get away with but he did. She let him.

"I want to be me again Tony I want to be able to walk outside when our friends are over I want to be able to say yes my name is Kate Todd. I hate being Cameron what kind of name is that any way it's a guy's name the only female is suits is Cameron Diaz I am not Cameron Diaz I'm a trained agent and profiler not an actor."

"I know your miserable Kate I do and I would do anything to make you happy again you know that. If I knew who was after you and your siblings I'd kill him so you could be you again," he tilted her head up so she was looking at him. Then lent forward and kissed her softly. He came back biting his lip he looked at her she smiled and lent into kiss him again, smiling he laid down pulling her with him so she was lying on top of him as the kiss deepened. His hands sat on her hips making sure she didn't fall and hit her head on the coffee table in front of the lounge. As they came apart Kate opened her eyes smiling at him.

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't…well...I thought you'd leave if you knew how I felt," she smiled and kissed him again.

"That give you the answer," he nodded wrapping his arms around her.

"What happens now, I mean if they find the guy who threatened your dad what happens then,"

"I don't know Tony I want that to happen so badly I'm sick of being stuck inside all day but at the same time I know Gibbs would want me back on the team, and that would leave this us I hope there's an us, up in the air,"

"I want there to be an us as well. But I know what you mean, although if you think about it nothing happened at work. This is happening when they think your dead….sorry," she nodded and sat up. He sat as well pulling her into a hug again.

"Besides I know you would fight Gibbs on this. That is if you wanted this to continue."

"I would and I do you're the one person stopping me from pulling my hair out, I've loved you from afar for so long I thought I'd go mad before anything happened," Tony laughed

"I know what you mean."

* * *

Yeay TATE !!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Of All The Fish In The Sea

A little McAbby for you.

* * *

Of all the fish in the sea

"Something's up I know it I can feel it Tony isn't telling us something Cameron just up and leaves him and now he's happier then ever with his new girlfriend who we've never met he doesn't even say her name when she calls he only uses nick names mainly baby its annoying me," Tim looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"He's aloud to have a private life Abby," She huffed and placed the two plates on the table.

"Not from me he's not" Tim McGee laughed and shook his head as they continued to eat their dinner.

"I bet its Kate," Tim chocked on the pasta he was eating.

"What that's just silly she's dead," he looked up at her.

"That's what we think but maybe she's not maybe she wanted to get away from us so she and Tony could be together maybe she was Cameron you have to admit they looked a lot alike." Tim shook his head.

"Are you feeling ok maybe you got to much sun today," he looked up at her as she finished eating the mouthful of pasta she had in her mouth.

"You haven't seen him when he's in the lab and gets a call from his girlfriend his eyes light up like they did when Kate walked into a room, and no one has been able to do that since Kate only she can make his eyes light up like that I'm telling you its Kate" Tim was about to point out something when his cell rang he picked it up to find it was Tony.

"Hey Tony,"

"_How'd you know it was me?"_

"Caller ID,"

"_OK cool can you tell that girlfriend of yours to stop following me home my neighbors are getting sus they think I have a stalker not to mention what my girlfriend thinks," _

"Ok I'll try and talk some sense into her but its Abby so…"

"_I know she may do it anyway just give it a shot," _

"Ok see you later," Abby looked at him sweetly he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Following people home again are we?"

"It's Kate I'm telling you it is if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you,"

"How? Tony's not going to tell you if it is or isn't Kate, " Abby rolled her eyes while finishing her dinner she got up and put her plate into the sink.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, I have my ways of finding out things you should know that."

She had a point he couldn't deny that she had ways of getting things when she wanted to know somthing even if people didn't want her to know she had her ways of getting around that but he'd been there, she hadn't could it really have been a set up?

"Fine I'll believe you if you get me evidence and I mean it has to be as solid as Gibbs is stubborn evidence," Abby grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Trust me it will be as solid as Ducky and Gibbs's friendship or Gibbs's feelings for the director one of the two" she laughed staking the dishwasher.

"Don't tell me you're going to set them up after this, Gibbs and the director have history that even you can't get around," Abby smirked and pulled him up and over to her couch.

"Who says I haven't already started women can multitask Timmy just cause you guys can't doesn't mean we can't women are quite good at it to," Abby laughed at the look on his face.

"Ok enough talking the movie's starting," McGee said Abby nodded and laid down her head resting in his lap.


	10. Get Away

Cookies for the four people who reviewed !!!! Coal for the rest of you!!!!

* * *

Get away

"DiNozzo Ziva your going under cover for a week pack up and meet me here in an hour." Ziva nodded and packed up she looked over at Tony who was just staring at Gibbs.

"What DiNozzo?"

"You do this every time. I told you I needed two weeks off and you go and make sure I can't get them. Gibbs I've canceled on my family on the last nine weddings. I have to go to this one."

"You're not going," said Gibbs folding his arms and trying to stare Tony down.

"I told you two months ago that I needed this. I gave up every weekend, every day off and every night that I could have spent with my girlfriend. So I could go now you're saying I can't?"

"Yes," Gibbs said in a monotone

"That's bullshit!" Tony threw his things onto his desk.

"No its life DiNozzo. The life you choose."

"You could send Tim," Tony argued

"He's helping Abby."

"They don't work; all they do is play around most of the time make out and then look like they are doing work when you come in,"

"Thanks Tony," Tim huffed as Gibbs slapped him.

"Hey if I can't spend time with my girlfriend why should you?" Ziva smirked she found it rather amusing that Tony and Tim were fighting over something Gibbs had done.

"I'm not going fire me if you want but I told you two months ago, I cleared it with the director like you asked, I gave up every minute of my spare time to make up the hours. Now I can't go. No that's not fair,"

"Life isn't fair DiNozzo get used to it," Gibbs said getting up and walking over to Tony.

"What's going on down here? China could hear the yelling," Jen walked down the stairs to find Gibbs and Tony glaring at each other.

"DiNozzo is learning that life isn't fair and he doesn't like it," said Gibbs taking a sip of coffee from the cup in his hand

"I said to send McGee Tony had worked almost 24/7 for the last two months he's taking the time he wants off."

"Over my dead body," said Gibbs looking over at Jen

"That can be arranged," Jen stated, looking over at Ziva.

"Hey don't get me into this I'm just here for the laughs," she held up her hands stepping back.

"Agent DiNozzo will take the two weeks he wants off or you'll be looking at the unemployment line," said Jenny folding her arms.

"What?" Gibbs turned to Jen she smiled sweetly at him.

"You can't do that," he glared at her.

"Uh yes I can for working your agents to hard, plus there are a few things I could air out I'm sure your dirty laundry basket is almost full."

"That's blackmail," Gibbs yelled. Jen smirked.

"So it would seem," She turned to Tony and smiled.

"See you in two week Agent DiNozzo."

"Thank you director."

* * *

Tony looked out the window to see a car sitting across the road. "Smooth Abby."

He looked over at Kate she was asleep on the lounge. She looked so peaceful he hated to wake her up but the investigator Abby had hired to watch her friend had gone to the toilet.

"Katie baby, come on lets get you to the taxi you can sleep there ok," they headed out and Kate climbed into the back as Tony closed the door her head lent against it. He loaded their bags into the taxi and locked up the house then they were off just as the investigator came back.

"Gotta be better then that Ab's," he whispered to himself. As they arrived at the airport he turned around to wake Kate again to find she had woken up. She smiled at him.

"Can't sleep in cars I get woozy," he chuckled and turned back to pay the driver. Got their bags out and joined her on the foot path.

She had her hood up they walked through the terminal it being three thirty in the morning Kate wearing a hooded jumper didn't make any one turn and look at her. She blended in which was the idea. Their plane left at four forty. They checked their bags in and went to the waiting area. There were only a few people waiting around none of the novelty store were open yet. They wouldn't be when they took off. Tony sat by the window with Kate next to him her head resting on his shoulder. She dozed in and out of sleep as they watched the first planes land for the day.

Tony tapped Kate's shoulder she scrunched her nose and moaned.

"Honey our planes boarding,"

"Ok," they got up and showed their tickets then walked down the gang way and onto the plane.

"Welcome seeing we have so few passengers this morning you've been upgraded to first class," Tony smiled and walked through the curtain with Kate behind him. He found their seat in the middle section and Kate sat down. Tony fixed up their carry on bags and sat next to her. "Katie go back to sleep,"

"Ok," her head rested on his shoulder as she dozed off again. As their plane took off Tony's sister in law came and sat next to him.

"Hey slugger what are you doing here?" Tony who had been watching TV turned and jumped when he saw who it was.

"Tay what the heck are you doing here?" he asked

"Going home of course let me guess your just coming for the weekend?"

"No two weeks I finally got away," Taylor smiled she noticed Kate as her hand landed on Tony's leg.

"Are you ok with that?" She nodded to Kate's hand

"From my girlfriend sure," he laughed at the look on his sister in laws face.

"You have to be kidding." She looked serious.

"Nope this would be my girlfriend Kelly I'd introduce you but, I'd rather her sleep and get ready to meet Ma and Stedman."

"You do know your father is coming."

"Great just what Jasmine and Kostas need the brute of the family to come and send diatribes at every one."

"Your being incredibly crass don't you think?"

"No the man thrives on torturing others. He lives for it he does it as a sport, you can't expect everything to go smooth when he's there. That's like saying...well I can't think of anything at the moment, but he's going to piss someone off and if its me I'm not going to hold back."

"Even at your sisters wedding?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you and I both know as soon as he sees me there he's going to circle around like a vulture till I'm alone."

"I knowYour brothers aren't to impressed either, neither is your mother but I guess that it was Jazzies decision."

"One she'll live to regret," Taylor shrugged then smiled a tell tale sign she was going to change the subject and Tony had a feeling her knew what it was going to be.

"You could at least wait till she wakes up," He said looking back at the small TV in front of him.

"Fine I better get back to work any way."

"Why are you working this flight anyway I thought you were on your way home?"

"Melody came down with food poisoning. She's stuck in LA till she gets over it. I said I would cover for her. From LA to DC then from there to home she should be on the next flight where she'll take over again."

"Aren't you sweet?"

"Me? Sweet? Never," Tony laughed and went back to the small TV for the next couple of hours.

He turned to look at her and found her trying to get her carry on bag. She'd long ago taken off the jumper and used it as a pillow. He laughed Kate being so short was on her tip toes her t-shirt had come up revealing the lower part of her toned stomach. He couldn't resist and lent over and kissed her just under her belly button.

"Tony don't do that," she jumped.

"Ow crap that hurt," she sat down with her carry on bag rubbing her head. He laughed and pulled her over kissing her head.

"I'm sorry it was just so tempting," he grinned at her glare. When she didn't stop glaring he lent over and kissed her, softly but passionately. He knew he got to her when she dropped her bag and her hand came up to his face cupping it. As he pulled back he could hear her whimpering he laughed and quickly kissed her again. She tried to deepen it but he wouldn't let her.

"Bully," he pushed the arm rest up and pulled her over to him his arms wrapping around her.

"We are going to have to find a way to get you back home again Katie. Abby's going to have some one watching our home until she finds you."

"I know but this could come in handy if any one tried to come to the house again we'd have photographic evidence."

"This is true," he played with a strand of hair before tucking it behind her ear. The food carts came a couple of minutes later; Kate had a coffee and a muesli bar. While Tony just had a coffee.

* * *

As they walked through the airport Tony took Kate's hand lacing their fingers together. She didn't have to hide. She'd never been to Philadelphia even with the Secret Service it had always been her week off when ever they flew out here. She looked over at him and smiled.

"what?"

"Nothing it's just good to be me again well kind of."

"It's good to have you, as you again kind of," Tony pulled her over his arm going around her shoulder as they walked out to collect their bags. There they met Tony's sister in law Kate nodded as Tony and Taylor talked amicably about different things.

"Are you staying at mums?"

"No at the B&B in town," the three of them walked out to the taxi rank.

"Wouldn't Damien come to pick you up?" Taylor shook her head and laughed at the look on her brother in laws face.

"He thinks I'll be out of town for the wedding. I wanted to surprise him haven't seen him in a month or so."

"Ok wouldn't like to be at your house tonight," Taylor him hit much the same way Kate did when he was teasing her.

"Well I wouldn't like to be in the room next to you two either," Tony poked his tongue at her.

"For that I'm going to take this taxi."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Kate looked out of the window of the B&B they were in one of the rooms at the back of the house. Which was on the edge of the small town center the window in their room over looked the man made lake. She smiled and lent against Tony as she felt his arms wrap around her. They stood there watching the sun rise.

"Very cool you know that's the first sunrise I've been able to watch in about three years."

"Really?"

"Yep last time I saw one I was in Secret Service and we were landing in Paris the sun was rising behind the Eiffel Tower it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I'll never forget what that looked like. Of course it would have been better if I was sharing it with someone special. Well more personally special."

"Maybe we could go one day."

"Maybe," Kate turned around wrapping her arms around Tony's neck. He smiled and kissed her, not wanting the kiss to end she deepened it her tongue playing along his lips till they parted letting her in. They awkwardly walked to the bed before lying down. Kate's fingers undid the buttons to his shirt then ran her hands up his torso. He smiled into the kiss before rolling over. Kate pouted and went to sit on top of him to continue what they had started.

"We have a breakfast to go to. Later I promise."

"Fine," Kate got up and walked into the bathroom. They were one of three rooms that had their own bathroom. Tony got up walking in after her. He kissed the nap of her neck up to her ear.

"If my sister in law hadn't been on the plane. We could just stay here and let them know tomorrow, but seeing Tay was on the plane. My mother will call me to see where I am, if I'm not at this breakfast."

"Whatever," Kate opened her make up bag not even looking at Tony now.

"Katie. Honey. I would like nothing more then to stay here and ravish your body with kisses but, we can't."

"We could. There are still two other meals during the day. Lunch and dinner. We just got off a three hour flight. Flying into a different time zone. I'm sure your mother would understand."

"My mother hasn't seen me since I started at NCIS she'd mind," Kate shrugged and went back to what she was doing. Tony sighed and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

If he could get away with not seeing his family till he choose he would. He wanted nothing more then to spend time with Kate. Here they could act just like every other normal couple not hiding from friends, making sure no one knew she was alive. Here they were free to themselves. He looked up as Kate walked out. She weakly smiled at him then went to her bag and grabbed out some fresh clothes. Taking off the track suite pants she had on and replacing them with a knee length white cotton skirt. Her T-shirt was replaced by a simple striped singlet top. She had her hair done up in a classic pony tail.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks."

"I really would love to just have breakfast with you here, but if we don't go my mother is going to have a fit. If it makes you feel any better I really don't want to go. Seeing this will be a whole family thing that includes my dick of a father."

"Well let's skip breakfast. Your family knows you don't get along with your father right?" Tony nodded.

"Well if your mother asks. Just say you didn't want to cause a scene, which you knew would happen and if he's not there for lunch or perhaps dinner. Which ever one they are going to do you'll go to that one. You don't want to cause any unnecessary fuss leading up to your sister's big day." Tony pulled Kate onto his lap smiling at her.

"What would I do with out you?"

"Cause a fuss," Kate replied kissing the tip of his nose.

"I think you should get out of those nice clean clothes. Fold them over that chair, we can hop into bed for a couple of hours. Then go get some breakfast at this little café I know of. Walk around town for a bit, wait for my mother to call. Which she will. See which they are having lunch or dinner. If its dinner grab some things for a picnic and have lunch near the lake what do you think?"

"I like it."


	11. The Call

The call

Tony shook his head at the dress Kate had tried on. She walked into the dressing room to get changed, as she walked out his cell rang.

"Give you one guess" Kate laughed as she put the dress back.

"DiNozzo"

"_Anthony is that any way to address your mother Taylor says you're out here why you were not at the breakfast?" _

"Hi mum, I didn't go because I didn't think it would be good to cause a fuss for Jazzie"

"_What fuss? Oh your father well I'll get Jazzie to tell him not to come to dinner then, could I meet up with you for lunch?" _

"Uh I- um- well"

"_I would like to meet this so called girlfriend of yours I have a hard timing believing this as do your brothers" _

"I was planning a lunch for just the two of us so I'd have to ask her"

"_Riiight" _

"Don't roll your eyes mother…Kelly my mum wants to have lunch with use she doesn't believe your real" Kate rolled her eyes.

"What about our picnic?" Tony shrugged.

"Save it for another day" Kate sighed and nodded.

"You ow me mother"

"_Where will I meet the two of you?" _

"Murphy's Bar I guess" he got the time from his mother and hung up. He then smiled at Kate, she smiled back.

"I know you were looking forward to that picnic I'm sorry but my mother would never have given up other wise" Kate nodded as she walked into the dressing room.

"Katie?" she poked her head out.

"Baby I really wanted to a couple of hours where we could do all the things we don't get to at home. But if I said no she would have come and found us" he got up and kissed her head.

"I understand not that I like it but I understand"

"I have an idea, you find an out fit you love and I'll buy it for you no matter the price"

"Really?" Kate grinned as he nodded. She walked out; in a white boob tube with a knee length brown skirt the bottom left side had two pink frangipanis that match the flowers on the top.

"I like that"

"I do to" she went in and got changed when she came up they headed to the cash register. After paying they headed back to the B& B.

"I think you should wear that outfit" Tony kissed her shoulder as they sat on their bed.

"You want to give your mother a heart attack?" Kate raised an eyebrow

"No I want to prove to her that I have a girlfriend" she laughed and straddled him her legs curling around the back of him. She kissed him gently, till he laid back bringing her with him. They lay there kissing till his cell rang.

"DiNozzo…oh shit yeah sorry we'll be there in five minutes" Kate laughed and got up.

"Change" he told her fixing up his hair which she had been playing with.

" you really should turn that off, you know incase Gibbs calls you, I know you left your work one at home but he could still call you on that one and this trip would be ruined but if he couldn't get hold of you….

Tony grinned and turned his cell off chucking it in his bag. "I don't know what I would do with you Katie"

"Uh never have holiday" she said walking out of the bathroom.


	12. The Lunch

Two chapters of all my stories as new years gifts for you and Late christmas pressies REVIEW!!!

* * *

The lunch

Mariska looked out over the bar; she then looked over at her husband who smiled at her.

"They'll be here," he said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you mean Tony and his friend who he's paying to play his girlfriend?" Steadman rolled his eyes then smiled as he saw Tony enter with his arm around a young woman _going for the heart attack approach _he smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Mariska asked looking up at him as he smiled.

"They're here," he pointed to Tony.

"I wonder how much he's paying her," Mariska said not looking at what Kate was wearing. As they got to where his mother was sitting Tony saw his step father he smiled rolling his eyes.

"Mother." Mariska turned and stared at Tony then at Kate

"Which agency did you call this time?" she asked flat out

"Mum!"

"Mariska do you think that was really necessary?"

"She could have at least worn a little more clothing especially with those scars" Kate looked down at what she was wearing and suddenly felt like she had turned up nude. She folded her arms across her chest, then looked at Tony.

"Could I have the key?" he gave it to her and she walked away.

"Kel come back you look fine, you look hot, Kel honey no ones looking at your scars" Tony yelled after her he rolled his eyes and turned to look at his mother.

"And you say you and dad have nothing in common. You have more in common then you think." he turned and ran after Kate.

"He's got a point you know, you sometimes really are like you ex husband." Steadman got up and walked after his stepson.

* * *

Tony walked into their room with Steadman to find Kate sitting at the window in a pair of track pants and one of his t-shirts which was way to big for her. She wiped a tear away before it fell. 

"Kelly honey you looked gorgeous," Tony bent down in front of her she looked out the window not looking at him.

"Honey no one was looking at the scars they were looking at how gorgeous you are and wondering how the hell I got you to fall in love with me." Kate weakly laughed and looked at him.

"Your to beautiful for tears." he wiped the tears tracks off her face. Then kissed her forehead.

"I'd like to apologies on my wife's behalf she doesn't think before she says things half the time," said Steadman Kate nodded but still looked out the window.

"Kelly-kins baby I know what she said hurt you and if she and wasn't needed for my sisters wedding she'd be in the hospital now, I thought you looked hot and I'm your boyfriend what I say counts." he caressed her cheek with his left hand while his right sat on her hip. Kate looked at him for a minute then wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll be ok sweetie." he kissed her temple.

"You looked very nice Kelly." she nodded at Steadman. He smiled at her then nodded at Tony and left.

"Let's go on that picnic" he took her over to the bath room and stood her in front of the mirror.

"Wear what you were wearing before, baby for me"

* * *

Kate sat in Tony's lap her head resting on his shoulder as they looked out at the paddle boats. 

"My mum's an ass"

"Your step dad was nice though" Tony smiled and kissed her head.

"He's always been nice sometimes too nice for my mum, she and my father can't see it but they have so much in common at times they say they have nothing in common but I can see it."

"Kids always can. It's the parents who are in denial" Tony's arms tightened around her he was enjoying be able to sit outside with his girlfriend not having to make sure, any one who knew them was not around. He playfully hit her nose with his for finger.

"What was that for?" Kate turned to look at him, he smiled and kissed her.

"That" she smirked shaking her head and turned to watch the boats again.

* * *

"I don't see what was so offensive that's what he normally does," Mariska said as Steadman walked with her through the trees. 

"That's what he did before he join NCIS, that was five years ago, people change. You should know that"

"My son doesn't change," Mariska stated. Steadman helped her over a log then turned her to where they could see Tony.

"Really if he was paying her do you really think they'd be sitting there" he pointed to his stepson who was kissing his girlfriend. He smiled as he saw shame come over his wife's face.

"I don't suggest going over there I think you should call him later, and see if he will come to the dinner. But first you must talk to your other children we don't want a repeat of earlier." Mariska nodded and took a photo of her son with her phone, Steadman looked at her.

"You really think I can convince my kids with out photographic evidence you have another thing coming" he shook his head and they walked away.


	13. So Close Yet So Far

So close yet so far

Abby smirked as she placed the file on Tim's desk. "Read it and weep" he looked up at her.

"What did you do?" he asked opening the file, she place on his desk.

"Me nothing Josh the detective I hired to watch Tony's house did" she smiled as he looked through the pictures. He rolled his eyes, this proved nothing she could have made these in Photoshop.

"Doesn't prove a thing you could have made these up. Abby give it up there's nothing to find just face it. It's not Kate, she'd dead let leave it that way." Abby glared at him. He saw this and got up to give her a hug.

"I know how much you want this to be Kate I know how much you miss her but maybe you have to face the fact that; she is actually dead and never coming back. Abby there is nothing in those pictures that proves that it is Kate. Just some one who looks like her. Every one has some one who looks like them. And from the distance the pictures are taken it could be a number of people."

* * *

He looked at the pictures in front of him, she looked so different yet, he could still tell who she was. He smiled glad she was happy and safe but most of all loved. He closed the file and put it in his draw as his door opened.

"Where they the best pictures you got?" he nodded the women in front of him sighed thanked him and paid him one last time. Then walked out, he smiled. She didn't know how close she had come to the truth to knowing her hunch was right. Maybe it was luck, or even fate that he had gotten this case. Abby was a nice person, and he hated lying to her, he really did. But that was his life now one big lie.

He looked over at the picture to his right his family his siblings. All smiling back at him of happier times, in the middle sat Kate. Gavin Todd smiled yes he'd keep those pictures that were locked in his draw. Especially the one of his sister kissing her boyfriend, and the one person she'd told what had to happen the one person who was keeping her safe, and keeping her secret. That Caitlin Todd was alive.


	14. A DiNozzo Dinner

**Ok a little pointer so you dont get confusled when ever some one is talking to Kate they call her Kelly as she's still in hiding and still only tony knows it is her. Thought I would tell you so that you don't tell me I mixed the names up. when it isn't dialoge its Kate but when there is it's Kelly.**

* * *

A DiNozzo Dinner

Tony looked around at all the family members that were about to bombard him with questions, he squeezed Kate's hand and walked in. Taylor and his brother noticed him first.

"If it isn't the other middle child" Tony laughed and poked his tongue at his big brother. Damien looked his brother over, a sports jacket over a nice polo shirt and fitted jeans. Next to him his girlfriend who he had heard about from his wife and mother, she wore a simple white sundress.

"I'm taking that this is Kelly?" Damien asked Tony nodded.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" gradually she meet the rest of his family, laughing as they gushed over him, his aunts pinching his cheeks like he was a baby. Then kissing him and trying to wipe the lipstick marks off his face only to create a colourful mess on his right cheek. He went to the bathroom and came back. To find his aunts crowding around Kate, he chuckled and watched for a bit then decided to rescue her.

"ok, yes she's very pretty but unlike a toy she needs to breath so could you back up a bit please" his aunts backed up enough for him to get to her side. They gushed over how cute they thought the two of them looked and sighed as Tony wrapped his arms around Kate kissing her temple.

"Oh Anthony you have grown up so much I remember when you'd ask one of your friends to come and- his aunt Mimi shut up when his mother glared at her. But he and Kate chuckled and went to sit down. The table in which they would be eating was massively long to long for the house so they were eating out side. His nieces and nephews sat at one end the younger ones sitting next to their parents. Tony found two seats together and they sat down.

"Now normally the closer you sit to my mother the more traditionally Italian the food becomes the closer you sit to the kids the more American it becomes. I thought the middle would be a nice mix as I know there would be a lot of things near my mother you would not eat, and I didn't think you'd want to be eating hotdogs and sloppy joes" Kate laughed and shook her head. Where they were sitting was a nice mix of both cultures.

Tony looked up to see his cousin walking down to the table with his girlfriend. Tony put his arm around Kate pulling her closer. She looked at him questioningly.

"My cousin's girlfriend was my high school and college girlfriend." Kate nodded and kissed him her hands resting on his face as they sat down.

"Hey Tony, Dude save the kissing for later man there are kids here" Tony rested his head on Kate's as they came apart. He smiled at her and nipped at her nose making her laugh and turn away.

"Hi, Tony who's that?" Tony turned and pretended he hadn't seen his cousin coming.

"That honey would be my cousin, Neil, and Kayla hi" he wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Tony" Kayla battered her eyes at him, Kate raised an eyebrow. _Strange woman_ she thought.

"Kayla don't you go wrecking Tony's relationship your only here because your ment to be going out with my son" Tony smiled at his aunt who sat next to Kayla.

Kayla watch Tony during the rest of the dinner as he'd place something on his fork and feed it to Kate he'd laugh if she made a face and grabbed for her glass of water. She watched as he constantly played with Kate's hair; how before desert he pushed it to one shoulder resting his chin on her shoulder nipping at her neck and ear, laughing as she tried to get up him. He never did any of that with her when they went out, he'd hold her hand while flirting with the person beside him. Now Kate was the only person he paid attention to unless he was talking to some one. Even then he'd poke her till she poked him back.

"You leave them alone," Taylor said walking past.

"I didn't do a thing Taylor" Taylor stopped place the bowl she was carrying on the table then lent into Kayla.

"You do anything to hurt either on of them I'll do more then yell at you. Face it Tony's happy and it's not with you. You had your chance and decided against it. Don't go trying to get him back just because he's changed, he's with Kelly now so leave them alone" Taylor picked up the bowl and walked off.

* * *

The table had been cleared and every one was getting up and walking around to the people they hadn't been able to talk to during dinner. Kate looked over at Tony and smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts" Tony smiled and turned to her.

"Just wondering what Kayla is going to do" Kate looked at him questioningly.

"When I was going out with her I was well my usual skirt chasing self. She broke up with me because of it"

"And now that she sees you, with me and your not flirting with every one in a skirt she wants you back" Tony nodded, Kate smiled and winked at him.

"She's gonna have a fight on her hands then cause I don't intend on giving you up easily. Or at all if she wants a fight she's going down" Tony laughed and kissed her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kate shrugged

"Not sure maybe cupid made a mistake" she laughed and got up to run as he glared at her.

"Get back here you, that was not funny" Kate looked over her shoulder poked her tongue at him and kept running.

"Kelly I'll get you, remember we share the same bed" she laughed and darted out of his reach as he went to catch her.

"Catch me if you can" she ran off again. He finally caught her spinning her around, he laughed as she screamed.

His family watched as he turned Kate around as he let her down wrapping his arms around her "Your evil."

"You love it"

"Maybe" she laughed as he glared at her again

"Maybe? Well maybe I'll just have to prove it" he pulled her closer capturing her lips in a soft tender kiss, then deepening it as he pulled her even closer to him. Kayla glared as she watched his family sighing and smiling. His aunt rested her hand across her heart looking up at her husband.

"You'd never win in a fight for his love. He's totally one hundred percent hers and you know it," Jasmine said walking past Kayla. She huffed and walked out of the dinner.

Kate opened her eyes looking into his as they came apart. "I love you Kelly"

"I love you too"


	15. Meeting the father

Meeting the father

Kate opened her eyes to find Tony was no longer beside her. She sat up looking around the room. To find him looking out the window, she got up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Morning" he nodded but didn't say anything. Kate looked up at him questioningly.

"Lunch today my father will be there seeing it's the rehearsal for tomorrow"

"Aren't they ment to be rehearsal dinners?" Tony turned around wrapping his arms her.

"They are but with my family, they like to be different so it's a rehearsal lunch which if you look at it does make some sense seeing it will be lunch we will be having." He looked down at her smiling.

"But that's not till later I have an idea of what we could do till then" he grinned.

"Tony as much as I love you, doing it for the first time in this relationship I want it to be special not something that will take your mind of the impending couple of hours we have to spend with your father." Tony nodded knowing she was right.

"So what do you want to do?" she shrugged they had done most of the things you could do in the small town last week.

"We haven't been on the paddle boats yet I guess we could do that. Or we could go back to the reality we have been ignoring and figure out how we are going to get home with out Abby seeing us because you know as well as I she will be waiting at the airport."

Tony sighed he didn't want to go back to that world one of hiding her, not being able to take her out. Every night in the last week they had gone out for dinner. They had done something every day knowing that as soon as they were back in Washington it all had to stop. That the hiding games everything like that had to start again and neither of them were looking forward to it. They had enjoyed being here being able to go out and let the small town in which Tony had grown up see that he was a one women man.

"I really don't want to go back either I love it here where I can be me well when its only the two of us. And not have to worry about who sees me" she tip toed to kiss him as there was a knock on their door. Tony smiled at her and went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed seeing his father standing there.

"Coming to pay my respects to the dead" he walked in and smiled at Kate before taking out a gun and aiming it at her.

"NO" Tony ran and pushed her over as his father fired. The bullet went through the window shattering it.

"You ok?" Tony asked Kate nodded he got up glaring at his father.

"What the hell? Why are you shooting at my girlfriend?" Tony grabbed the gun off his father pointing it at him.

"Sending a message to a dear old friend come out of hiding and face up to his crimes or I will hunt down all of his kids" Tony's jaw dropped.

"It's you? You're the one after her…why?" he couldn't believe it, his father was the person they were ment to be hiding from this blew his mind. He knew his father was diabolical but to do this.

"Her father did wrong by me so now I want revenge" he pulled out a nine millimeter. Before he could do anything he fell to the ground looking at Tony who had shot him.

"You're choosing her over me?" He asked shocked.

"Every time" he held the gun to his father again.

"Move any part of your body and I will shot you again. Katie get out of here" she ran past the two of them. Tony glared at his father as he walked around grabbing a few things keeping the gun on his father the whole time. When he was done he walked past shooting his father in the leg.

"That should keep you here for a while."

He found Kate down stairs, she ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing.

"Its ok Katie I won't let him hurt you" they called the federal police who were there in minutes.

"We got the boss I don't know how you did but we got him. The only thing is until we get every one he's paid to find you and your siblings both of you will have to go into hiding starting now"

"What?"

"It's only for your own safety. This time we'll tell the Director of NCIS but only her. We have caught most of them already there are a couple we have yet to catch up with" Tony kissed Kate on the head.

"I think I know where you can find them, my sister's rehearsal lunch this after noon our whole family is ment to be there" the federal agent nodded and pulled a photo.

"We are looking for these two people." Tony's jaw dropped when he saw who. Kayla and William his cousin.

"They'll be there; I can't believe this my own family." A tear rolled his cheek; two people who wanted to kill his girlfriend had been sitting in front of them at the dinner last week.

"Baby I'm so sorry if I had known I would never have bought you out here" he pulled Kate closer to him as they bought his father down on a stretcher.

"You betrayed me Anthony" Carlos said his voice gruff and angry.

"I never wanted anything to do with you, and I still don't I was never a part of your so called business. I'm not like you I'm not a criminal, you're not my father" Carlos glared as he was taken away.

"This lunch where will it be held?"

"On my father's property a couple of hours from here I'd have to show you the directions are too hard." The agent nodded and led them out at a black SUV.

"Don't worry the windows are tinted and bullet proof" he said to the look on Kate's face.

* * *

They drove for two hour before Tony point to a dirt road; they traveled down it for half an hour till they came to a massive set of gates.

"You can only get in if your family" said the little black box Tony lent out the window.

"Tony here for the lunch" the gates opened and the SUV drove on through. Every one was there they all looked so happy and cheerful. Kayla especially seeing she thought Kate was now officially dead and she could go for Tony.

"Wait here" Tony nodded pulling Kate closer to him.

* * *

Mariska Dean looked up to see two men walking toward Kayla. "Kayla Thomas?"

"Yes" she turned around smiling sweetly till she saw who was behind her she went to run but one of the men caught her arm.

"Not so fast, you're under arrest"

"I didn't do anything, it was all Carlos and William I was just the look out I didn't kill any of them. I didn't even touch her, is the bitch dead?" Every one stared at what was happening two other men came up through the crowd with William. They had an evidence bag with them. He'd been lacing the food with poison.

"Found him in the kitchen. I wouldn't eat any of the food I don't know how much he has poisoned" Mariska nodded as they went back to the SUV's Tony and Kate were let out.

"She's not dead, let me at her I have to kill her I have to she's ment to be dead I'm ment to be the one he loves"

Tony pulled Kate back behind him. "Stay away from me and my girlfriend" Kayla and William were loaded into the back of the cars.

"I'll call you in a couple of days, to let you know what is going to happen" Tony nodded and they watched as the cars drove off.

* * *

"What the hell just happened there and where's dad he said he was going to pick you up" Jasmine walked over to her big brother.

"Yeah more like try and kill my girlfriend he is more then likely in the prison ward at the hospital, seeing I shot him"

"You couldn't wait till after my wedding your so selfish Tony" Jasmine went to slap him bit Tony caught her hand.

"Me, I'm selfish, look who's talking" Tony and Jasmine had never gotten along when it came to Carlos DiNozzo.

"All he wanted was to meet Kelly you didn't have to shoot him" Tony laughed and let go of her wrist.

"If by meeting you mean he wanted to kill her yes, he came into our room said he wanted to pay his respects to the dead then pulled a gun on my girlfriend" Jasmine rolled her eye.

"Like he would do that"

"You don't know him like we do he never once did anything while you were around you were his little girl but he's a criminal Jasmine he wanted to kill Kate and her siblings to get her father to come out of hiding. Every one we know back home thinks she's dead. This has been a holiday for the both of us. We could go out do things that we can't at home, she has to stay inside at all times in Washington to many people know her, we had to fly out at four thirty in the morning so no one would know who she is so don't tell me your father is an angel he's far, far from it" this time Jasmine was able to slap him.

"You're lying" she screamed

"Why would I lie about that Jasmine? Why do you think he's filthy stinking rich? He's a car sales man. Mum was the one with the inheritance not Carlos all his money this house your wedding is bought with stolen laundered money. I wouldn't lie to you I never had extenuated the truth maybe but never lied" his sister glared at him then turned to Kate she went to slap her but Tony stopped her again, twisting her arm back till there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever try and hit my girlfriend I don't care if your wedding day is tomorrow and your rehearsal lunch was ruined you are not going to hit her or I'll hit you" he let go of her arm.

"You did this its all your fault" she slapped Kate anyway then dared her brother to slap her, knowing he wouldn't he couldn't then he'd be just like her father.

"You can't do it can you?" she smirked.

"He won't but I will" Kate slapped her Jasmine looked shocked she was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it and always getting away with things being the only girl and the baby of the family she was used to it conditioned to it she didn't know how else to be.

"You- you just-" tears ran down Jasmine's face.

"Nice try but I have three little sisters who are the masters of manipulation, nothing fools me when it comes to fake crying I taught it too them" Jasmine pouted and folded her arms the tear stopping instantly.

"Fine, Tony I don't want her here" she laid on her best puppy dog eyes. Tony smirked Kate's were way better, and harder to refuse.

"Tough, where I go Katie goes and where she goes I go. If you don't want her here you don't want me here"

"fine but I'm not happy about this" she stormed off.

"be a sook then" Tony rolled his eyes and headed inside with Kate and the rest of his family.

* * *

"Tony one thing you said her name was Kelly now you're calling her Katie?" Taylor asked as they sat down in the lounge room.

"Caitlin is my real name but only my dad and grandparents use Caitlin most of the time its Kate Tony's the only person who's ever gotten away with Katie, I had to change my name when I went into hiding, it was originally Cameron but I changed it to Kelly because I was sick of Cameron I didn't choose it, it was chosen for me" Taylor nodded.

"Right ok so Kate how long have you known Tony?" Kate laughed and lent into him.

"About three years now but we've been going out about six months."


	16. Heading home

Heading home

Tony sat at the airport his arm around Kate it was late very late they were on the last flight home. Neither of them wanted to leave. They wanted to know what was going to happen first. Would Kate be able to be herself again? Or would she have to leave? Tony had already made the decision that if she had to leave he was going with her he wasn't about to lose her now. He stroked his thumb across her cheek she looked up at him and smiled.

She opened her mouth to say something but Tony's cell rang, he'd turned it on again when the FBI agent said he would call.

"Hello" Kate got up kissing him on the head and headed to the toilet.

"Really, Ok no that's great she'll be thrilled ok thank you" he got up as Kate came back.

"Who was that?" she asked he grinned.

"What?" she looked at him strangely.

"Your free you no longer have to be Cameron or Kelly or anything other then Kate Todd" Kate's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Tony nodded she ran the rest of the way he caught her spinning her around.

"So I don't have to hide anymore?"

"Nope Good bye blue eyes" She grinned and kissed his deeply as he set her down. He stroked the top of her head.

"You can let your hair out and no more wigs, if you want our plane doesn't board for another half an hour" Kate nodded and headed back to the toilet.

* * *

Tony looked up twenty minutes later to see a sight he never thought he'd be able to see again. Kate walking towards him, her long brown hair pulled into a lose ponytail no wig they had both come accustom to, no glasses and no blue eyes. Not that he didn't like blue eyes he did just not on his Kate.

She grinned as she sat next to him, he grinned back pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked resting her head on his.

"I've always wanted to kiss the real you" she blushed as their flight was called.

* * *

Taylor was on that flight as well she had to cover for some one; she walked right up to Tony glaring at him as he poked the women next to him, she didn't know this was the same person she'd met and seen him with for the last couple of weeks.

"You don't change do you?" she asked Tony looked up at her confused then looked over at Kate who laughed.

"Taylor it's me Kate, this is me naturally not hiding from your lunatic father in law"

"Oh sorry I, didn't know" she blushed Tony rolled his eyes till Kate elbowed him.

"She didn't know and she thought you were with someone else give the women a break Tony" he rolled his eyes and nodded.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them Director Shepard was also on this flight, she was sitting three seats ahead of them. She'd seen Kate coming back from the toilets, at first it didn't register with Jen who she was as she had never met Kate. She looked back as Kate tripped on something; the people behind her had left a bag in the isle which Kate had tripped over. She was about to get up when she saw Tony helping her up, when he kissed her forehead, she knew this must have been his girlfriend. It wasn't till they were both sitting down that she got a good look at Kate's face she knew it from somewhere, but where she wasn't quite. She tried to wrack her brain thinking of whom it could be but nothing came to mind.

A couple of hours into the flight she looked back again to see Tony looking at something, Kate's head resting on his shoulder as she slept. That's when it hit Jen who this was; the one agent all of NCIS thought was dead. _So that's your secret DiNozzo _she thought smiling. She turned around again as Tony looked up.

* * *

"Kate honey wake up we're about to land" Kate moaned opening her eyes and sitting up. Tony smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"We'll be home soon and you can go to bed" Kate nodded rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The plane landed with a bump waking every one up. As they walked out into the airport terminal

Jenny found them at the Taxi terminal; there was a long line up even though it was late. Tony and Kate were sitting down Kate had fallen asleep her head resting on his shoulder.

"DiNozzo" Tony turned around to see the Director of NCIS.

"Uh…um…Director Shepard….I-well- I can explain" She smiled at him.

"No need to now, but Monday I want a full explanation." Tony nodded and picked Kate up as their taxi arrived.


	17. Monday morning

Monday morning

"Morning Beautiful" Kate looked up smiling.

"Morning you have to go back today don't you?" Tony nodded then kissed her nose.

"What now?" he knew what she ment how were they going to tell the people of NCIS that she was in fact alive and that they had interacted with her on several accounts.

"I have to tell the director every thing today she saw us at the airport. So I'll ask her and tell you tonight ok" Kate nodded and smiled as he once again kissed her on the head then got up, taking his gun out of the draw and placing it in the holster on his belt.

"Trust me Katie in not time you'll be getting up and heading in with me everything will go back to the way it was…well almost everything. I don't want to give up this and I'll fight for it all the way" he cupped her cheek then kissed her softly.

"You better" He winked at her then walked out. Kate sighed laying down again she let out another sigh this one happy and content. Then rolled over looking at the picture of her and Tony. _I really have to get that updated now_ she thought looking at herself with blondie brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Tony sat down at his desk placing his gun holster and all in the draw beside him, he looked up Gibbs was out getting coffee he guessed, McGee was more then likely down with Abby and Ziva…well he had no idea where she was. Sighing he got up and headed up to the directors office _better now then later. _He thought.

"Agent DiNozzo to see you Madam Director" Cynthia said over the phone she nodded to Tony as she hung up.

* * *

Tony nodded at the Director as he sat down. "uh I know how this looks and it must seem very strange seeing she's ment to be dead and all but it was the only way"

Jenny nodded and called Cynthia "if Agent Gibbs comes up do not let him in"

"you really think that's going to stop him?" Tony asked the same time Cynthia did. Jen laughed and got up and locked her door.

"better?" she asked.

"well it will keep him out for a while at least" she laughed and nodded that was true.

"Ok so how is she alive?"

"It was a set up, her father had been working with consequently my father who is a criminal but he stopped when he found out what my dad was up to I don't know what he was up to neither does Kate, all she knew was that she along with her six siblings had to go into hiding. She fought to stay here she didn't want to leave the country like her brothers and sisters had, and the only way to do that was for her to fake her own death and then become some one else. She told me so I could help her after we set up her death Kate moved in with me, under the guise of a girlfriend from England, she does a killer British accent fooled Abby, Ziva and McGee. But then Gibbs started getting sus and Abby heard her singing so we had to come up with a new identity, while that was happening, I guess seeing it was only myself in her little world we grew closer, and closer I'd loved her for ages and one day when Abby and McGee had come over she was inside crying when they left I came in and found her crying and one thing lead to another and we ended up kissing and telling each other how much we love the other. Then we can up with Kelly the closest we could go to Kate being herself again.

My sisters wedding gave us the chance to be as close to real as we could get. Then we found out it was my dad who was after her when he tried to kill her and we found out my cousin and his girlfriend were also out to kill her, which shocked me as we had been sitting near them at a lunch at my mothers house. after they were arrested, we told my family what was going on, then a couple of days later come home, we found out at the airport that Kate could be herself again and she went to take off the wig, take out the contacts and take off the glasses. That's about it" Jen nodded.

"So what are you going to do about the rest of NCIS how are you going to tell them?" Tony shrugged.

"I don't know Kate asked me that this morning and I don't have a clue how to tell them the person they thought died isn't really dead. Kate wants them to know but we just have no idea how to let them know with out giving them heart attacks," Jen laughed.

"Leave it with me I'll come up with something," Tony nodded and got up the door unlocked and Gibbs rushed in.

"Jen why do you have your door locked and one of my agents in here?" he asked looking at her angrily

"That is none of your business Jethro that is strictly between agent DiNozzo and I," Tony walked past Gibbs and out of her office.


	18. Monday night

Monday night

Tony yawned as he walked through the hallway to the kitchen to find Kate sitting there reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled as he walked in and held up her hand an indication she was reading something and to give her a minute. When she was finished she closed the magazine and turned to him.

"Hey how was your day?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Tiring Gibbs, would not stop probing me about why I was in the directors office this morning I swear if I was there any longer I would have told him and the shock of what I said plus the jolt of what must have been pure caffeine would have killed him," Tony buried his face into her neck as his arms wrapped around her.

"Gibbs has always drunk what we thought to be pure caffeine," Kate commented sitting up on the bench.

"Oh not this time even he couldn't finish it, I think there was some one new at star bucks not used to how Gibbs had his coffee," Kate laughed and kissed Tony's head.

"Well if Gibbs has his say they won't be there very long, he's their main customer with out Gibbs they would go out of business, he drinks so much coffee they should name one after him, that or just give the man a drip so he always has coffee with him," Tony laughed and looked up at Kate.

"I know I have asked this before but how did I get so lucky as to be with you?" Kate shrugged.

"Must have done something nice in this or some other life, I think it would be the latter of the two my self." She grinned hopping down as the timer on the oven went off. Kate grabbed the tea towel hanging off its hook on the wall and opened the door. The smells of potato bake and garlic bread wafted out and up to Tony's nose.

"Oh don't do that you making me hungry now." Kate came back with the Garlic bread smiling at him.

"Good thing I cooked this first then isn't it?" She asked. Placing it on the tray and opening the foil that was wrapped around it. She hit Tony's hand away as he went for a piece.

"You want to burn your self its just came out of the oven let it cool for a minute first." He pouted and looked at her.

"By the time its cool enough to eat the potato bake will be ready now go set the table," she pushed him away taking out a bowl to place the garlic bread in.

* * *

"Ok I'm done food now," said Tony ten minutes later. 

"Go sit down and take the salad with you, I'll bring the garlic bread and he potato back out with me," Kate laughed at the look on his face when he saw her pull what he wanted most away from him.

"I'll take the garlic bread too the potato back will be hot and needs both hands" Kate knew he had a point but if she let him take it she'd have to be quick in order to get some.

"Fine but if you touch a single piece before I get there, there will be no hanky panky later" Tony nodded and took the salad and garlic bread out to the table leaving Kate with the potato bake.

* * *

Kate walked out and placed the dish on the table surprise that Tony had done what she asked. She looked at him suspiciously. 

"What did you do to it?" she asked Tony said nothing.

"Tony?"

"Nothing I swear, nothing at all well to the garlic bread any way" he chuckled.

Kate looked over the salad, it looked alright she placed the dish with the potato back on the table before putting her hands on her hips.

"Tony what did you do to the salad and remember I still have a valid license to shoot now ask questions later, but with you I'll ask questions now shoot later" He grinned at her before pulling her onto his lap. That didn't change the look on her face he sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing I did nothing to it I just wanted you to think I did so I could get you sitting on my lap I missed you today that's all, first day back after two weeks with my girl and I have to put up with a heap of crap from Gibbs, McGee and Abby. The new agent who started while I was away decided she wanted to try and get me to go out with her so she'd be flirting with me all day, much to Ziva's amusement. All I wanted to do was tell her to go to hell and say that my girlfriend is a billion times better at being an agent then she is, but I couldn't so I had to bite my tongue which I did at one point it hurt" Kate smiled and rested her head on his.

"Well I should hope you think I'm a better agent then a probie and with Abby if she bugs you hold her Caf-Pow over the bin it always worked for me, if she tell you only I did that, tell her you remember me telling you to do it, but you held off till now and you will drop it if she continues to bug you," Tony smiled and kissed her softly.

"I don't know what I would do with out you," he said playing with her hair.

"Well for one thing you would not have had this for dinner and you probably would be out with that new bimbo at work." Kate got up and sat in her seat.

"You sure you did nothing to this?" Kate asked taking the salad bowl.

"Positive"

* * *

After they had finished dinner cleaned up, and stacked the dish washer they sat in the lounge room. 

"What did Jen say to do?" Kate asked as she was playing with his hand.

"She's just as stumped as we are," Tony replied as his other hand ran through her hair. They sat there quietly for a while till Kate sat up.

"I would really like to be able to do something soon I miss being able to talk to Abby" Tony nodded and kissed her head as the door bell rang. Tony got up and looked out the peep whole to see the investigator Abby had hired standing at the door. He opened the door, but as he didn't take the chain off he couldn't stick his head out.

"I'm looking for Kate Todd and don't tell me she doesn't live here she does your Tony her boyfriend you friend hired me to watch you, I know she's alive I have proof not that I gave it to your friend though, I didn't want my little sister to die" Tony looked over at Kate who slammed the door shut undid the chain and opened it again.

"Turd face" she laughed and pulled her brother into a hug.

"Katie Todd you haven't changed a bit" Kate laughed and came back.

"Tony this is my brother Gavin although he doesn't look like my brother at the moment." Tony nodded and shook Gavin Todd's hand.

"I knew you were alive when I was asked to follow Tony, I got some nice pictures of the two of you and a couple while you were having rather intense make out sessions but I hide those so your friend doesn't know you are alive at the moment you are going to tell her aren't you?" Kate glared at her brother as he showed a photo of her and Tony in what was clearly a rather passionate kiss.

"Yes we just don't know how to yet, well not with out killing them or giving them heart attacks oh and next time you take photos of me in what is clearly a private moment I will send the ones Ashley has of you to Dad."

"Which ones?" Gavin asked Kate grinned evilly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Kate.

* * *

**Ah this is where you choose where the story goes. I have two different ways this could go, One leads to an early end where ever one finds out what happend. The second carries on with out the team knowing a little longer then continues to where the team finds out. Your job is to pick what you want to happen this is a majority rules vote, so if you read and don't review don't suddenly go '_But I wanted the other one why didn't you do the other one I've read this story from the begining.' _if you haven't reviewed its your FAULT not mine, if you didn't get the one you wanted. To make it fair you have till next Wednesday ( Aus Times so next Tuesday USA time) to vote. You snooze you lose, you don't bother you lose, the most votes wins. This is how this story will carry on now. So if it doesn't go a way you like Review try and swing the vote. **

**Choice A - I Believe( Short Ending) **

**Choice B - The case that bought Kate back. ( continue on) **


	19. The case that bought Kate back

**With 9 out of ten votes the choice was 'B' here it is !! This takes place a year after the last chapter **

* * *

The case that bought Kate back. 

Gibbs looked up it was almost five and Tony still hadn't arrived. He growled he remembered telling Tony they all had to be in by five to do the paperwork for their last case. Shaking his head he'd give him a few more minutes then he'd call. He looked up as Ziva came down the stairs with Jenny.

"Nice to see some people listen to me any idea where DiNozzo is?" he asked Ziva she shook her head as his phone rang. Mumbling something about killing Tony he answered, then sighed.

"Load up we have a case. McGee call Ducky and tell him to meet us at the grand hotel." McGee nodded and started dialing as Gibbs grumbled about Tony again.

* * *

They found their way to crime scene minutes before Ducky the traffic had been some what hectic for five in the morning. "NCIS special agents Gibbs, McGee, David" said Gibbs ducking under the yellow tape. 

"Mason FBI, what I can gather is that a guest was walking past back to their room around four this morning when they noticed something in the hall a head of them. They came up to find the Marine laying face down in front of the door. He was obviously trying to get in from the amount of blood on it. We didn't touch the door so the people inside still don't know what's happened." Gibbs nodded.

"McGee photo's, Ziva you sketch" The two agents nodded as Gibbs made his way over to Ducky.

"So Duck what can you tell me?" he asked Ducky looked up and sighed.

"Well this young man was so intoxicated that even if he did find his room, that is to say if this isn't his, he wouldn't have made it in anyway. There's a fracture to the back of the head and slight marks to the neck. I'd say that who ever did this was trying to straggle him but he over powered them and tried to get away. But they hit him over the head with something a vase perhaps. I will know more when I get him back." Gibbs nodded and went to ask what the TOD was when Ducky beat him.

"I'd say around quarter to four Jethro but I will have a more accurate time of death for you after I have a little chat with him" Gibbs nodded and looked around.

"McGee you cleared the door yet we have to find out if the people in that room heard anything" McGee looked up and nodded Gibbs looked over at Ziva who also nodded. Nodding also Gibbs made his way over to the door. To find a rather bloody 'Do not disturb' sign hanging off the handle.

"McGee bag and tag this," he said before knocking. He sighed when there was no answer looking around for someone to let him in McGee came up. "Key from the hotel manager boss," he said unlocking the door, and walking in behind Gibbs.

* * *

The room looked clean and normal there was nothing out of place here and nothing to say that a Marine was staying here, he looked over at the two people sleeping in the bed, a man and a woman obviously here on a romantic get away. Well their get away was soon to be ruined. He sighed they looked so content as well. Wrapped up in each others arms' not knowing what was going on outside their room door. 

On closer inspection Gibbs noticed that it was Tony asleep with a women laying idly over him. her face buried into his neck, so Gibbs could not see who she was. Although he could see that there was a ring on her finger. Whether Tony had given it to her or not was another question. The thought of Tony settling down with just one woman for the rest of his life was a rather amusing thought even for Gibbs. He was standing there trying to figure out how to wake up his sleeping agent when the woman on top of Tony rolled over.

Gibbs stumbled back as he saw who the woman was. _I have to be dreaming,_ he thought he was brought out of his daze by McGee stuttering.

"Boss that- that- looks like" Gibbs looked over at the young agent and nodded it did indeed look like Kate. But how he wondered how he could remember her dying like it was yesterday and not two and a half years ago.

"McGee go get Ducky" McGee nodded and headed out to get the M.E. coming back a couple of minutes later with Ducky. Who stopped in his tracks as he saw Kate.

"That's what I thought Ducky," said Gibbs before Ducky could say what he was thinking. All the talk has woken Kate up she rubbed her eyes and sat up, then jumped at the three men standing in front of her. she pulled the covers up over her rather small night gown if you could call it that and lent over to Tony.

"Uh Tony, wake up." he moaned and rolled over his arm went to go around her when it didn't he sat up so fast he pulled the cover away from Kate.

"Katie," he said looking around till he noticed Gibbs, and co staring at her, he looked over at her and smiled.

"That's why I was using the cover," she said sweetly he laughed and lent over to kiss her.

"Might I say for the umpteenth time you look very sexy in that" Kate rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"Tony if you haven't realized Gibbs, McGee and Ducky are staring at us bewildered about the fact that I'm alive you might want to explain that to them. But don't get out of bed I don't think Gibbs wants a repeat of Cuba and the iguana incident. Needless to say McGee and Ducky wouldn't want to see you in all your glory either." Tony nodded and pulled her into a hug while resting back on the headboard.

"Do you want me to explain here or else where Gibbs?" he asked The three bewildered men in front of him said nothing they just watched as Kate rested her head on his shoulder. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Kate couldn't help but smile; this was the first time she knew off that he had been left speechless.

* * *

Ziva looked up as Gibbs, McGee and Ducky walked out all still looking rather bewildered Ducky closed the door behind him and walked off after Jimmy who was heading out with the body. Gibbs told her to hang around and gather up the evidence then she could head back with Tony. He left before she could ask how seeing as far as she could see Tony wasn't here. 

She found out a couple of minutes later that it had been Tony in the room behind the crime scene. She was about to say something when she was a woman walk out after him.

"Tony you should have told me that Gibbs wanted you in that early, I don't think the poor mans going to be able to cope with the fact that his girlfriend has known I've been alive all along, that's the first time I've seen him speechless, like ever" Tony laughed and wrapped one arm around her then looked up at Ziva.

"What you looking at ZEE-VA?" he asked in a teasing tone. She looked startled at Kate then looked away.

"Come on Gibbs wants me to take you back to HQ." said Tony walking out with Kate Ziva sighed and followed behind them.

* * *

**Ok the next one isn't going to be a choice as I have only written one so maybe after the next you'll get to choose again.**


	20. The Explaination

Ah you have caught up to me so you'll have to wait till i write the next chapter as I'm stuck as to where to go that might be a while.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked out with Kate, Ziva followed behind them. all the way here she had not paid attention to what the two people in front of her had been doing but now she was watching them intently as they sat down at Tony's desk. He pulled Kate onto his lap before kissing her neck. It was when Kate tucked a stray hair behind her ear that Ziva noticed the diamond ring on her finger. She frowned and turned to her computer.

"DiNozzo what is going on here?" Gibbs asked, he watched as Tony tickled Kate and she squirmed. He then looked up as Jenny came down. she nodded at Ziva then came round to Kate knowing Gibbs was going to kill her later for what she was about to say.

"Show me this ring, Tony flatly refused to show me" she said taking Kate's hand and examining the diamond engagement ring. She smiled and nodded.

"very nice, looks very expensive, you're a lucky girl" Jen then turned to Gibbs who by now had figured out that she had known for some time about this.

"Jen you could have told me you knew she was alive, but you told DiNozzo instead why?" Jen sighed and looked at Tony who shrugged.

"I have only known for the past year Jethro and in that time we have been trying to find a way to tell you, in the easiest possible way which we hadn't found, but now that you do know we can tell you what happened and why you weren't to know" Gibbs looked from Jen to Kate.

"I told Tony because I trust him, I always have. I could only tell one person Gibbs if I could have told more I would have told you and Abby as well but I couldn't. Tony was the first person that came to mind when I was asked who I would be able to trust. I hate the fact that I had to lie to you all and I had to get Tony to lie to you as well, but it was the only way I could stay alive. We wanted to tell you we did, we tried but nothing seemed right every plan we came up with wasn't right." Kate said but the look on Gibbs face didn't change.

"I don't care I should have been told" he said glaring at them. Kate looked back at Tony and bit her lip.

"Gibbs Kate could only tell one person, and only one person she had to take on new identities, new looks. She couldn't have a place of her own, she had to stay with me. you don't have much in a way of a home a house yes but not a home." Gibbs watched as Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Kate causing her to smile. He didn't like that, that Tony the play boy had fallen for the women he had come to call a daughter. He didn't want her heart to be broken. She ment to much to him and to NCIS to lose her now.


	21. Who Are You?

**HERE you go hope you enjoy it took me a while now YOU can update that story...(this person know who they are)**

* * *

Who Are YOU!

Three months had past since Kate had come back into the lives of those at NCIS. She now had a job at a local art shop. So in the mornings Tony would drop her off before heading into NCIS. Kate admitted she would have loved to rejoin the team but at the moment there was nothing going there nothing that she could do any way.

x-x

It was one pm; Gibbs had decided for once they would have lunch at Midday. Tony Ziva and McGee had all just come back from lunch and were ment to be working on the case they had gotten that morning. However they weren't Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks waiting to find out what was going to happen to McGee.

Tony grinned while leaning back in his chair his feet resting on the end of his desk.

"You'll never get away with it," said Ziva as she sat at her desk typing.

"Of course I will, I always do. Ask Abby or even Katie if you don't believe me" Ziva looked up at him it was obvious she didn't believe him.

"I'll tell you how I get away with it one word." Tony sat up leaning on his desk.

"What word would that be?" Ziva asked not looking up.

"Abby," he said simply.

"What?"

"Abby did it."

"You got McGee in serious trouble for something you and Abby did that hardly seems fair." Tony shrugged and sat back.

"Well its not serious trouble, not really Gibbs will just take away his seat again." Tony laughed.

"Up now!" Tony looked up as Gibbs stood behind him.

"Hey boss" Tony stood up as Gibbs took his chair.

"Next time don't let the director see you." Ziva laughed and shook her head.

"Right you never get taught do you Tony?" Tony mumbled something Ziva couldn't hear before sitting on the floor.

"FYI it's caught Zee-vah, never get caught," he said from his place on the floor.

"DiNozzo you have things to find for me find them," Said Gibbs walking up to MTAC.

"Uh boss I can't sit like probie does on his knees unless you want me out of work for months then I can do it but hey that's your call you could always get Katie to fill my place buuut she might not seeing you were the one who told me to sit on my knees." Gibbs sighed.

"Ziva give him back the chair and whack him." She got up and pushed his chair back to him, when she went to hit him he ducked.

"Argh to smart for yo…Ouch sorry boss."

"That was me Tony where's Gibbs?" Tony turned around to see Abby.

"MTAC and do you have to hit so hard that's harder then Gibbs or Katie hits," Abby grinned and skipped away.

x-x

Gibbs came down half an hour later to find Tony and Ziva in a staring contest he hit the back of Tony's head getting their attention.

"Go Lab Now." the two agents got up and walked after him.

"Don't even bother telling him that Ziva he's been doing it for years," Said Tony as she went to correct what Gibbs said

"Clearly," she muttered the three of them stood waiting for the elevator to arrive Tony humming the song in his head Ziva, looking at him strangely and Gibbs just drinking his coffee. When the elevator did come and the doors finally opened a disheveled Kate ran out.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I-I don't know one minute I-I-I was walking down the street going back to work the next everything went black and I was in the back of a truck, when it stopped at lights the back swung open and I rolled out" Tony wrapped his arms around her he kissed her head and looked up at Gibbs who didn't look amused.

"Katie, its ok you're safe I wont let any one hurt you I promise" Kate nodded as tears rolled down her face. She held onto him tightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do we do Tony? They said it was safe." she asked crying into his shirt.

"We'll work something out Katie we always do," he kissed the top of her head and went to look at Gibbs when the doors opened again none of them noticed that it had gone.

"Found you…Caitlin what the hell your ment to be in the back of our truck," Tony was stunned.

"How the hell did you two get out of jail?" Tony asked.

"Better question who the hell are they DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at the two people he didn't know he could see the shape of a gun in the guys jacket how he got through security with it was baffling Gibbs.

"Just people here to right a wrong, let Anthony DiNozzo his Fiancée and Caitlin Todd come with us and no one has to get hurt…much" Gibbs looked over at Ziva who shrugged. Gibbs held up his hands.

"Wait…Stop…Someone tell me what the hell is going on? Who the hell do you two think you are coming in here and demanding to take a federal agent away?" Said Gibbs as he saw Tony push Kate behind him keeping her shielded from who ever these two were.

"We are here to finish something his father wanted, to kill Caitlin Todd. As for your who are we question. I am William DiNozzo and this is my girlfriend Kayla." Tony clenched his fist and punched his cousin hard knocking him back.

"Dear, dear Anthony doesn't you learn….." William pulled out a gun aiming at Kate then firing, Tony dived and pushed Kate out of the way as the bullet flew over them William rolled his eyes as the two people on the floor slowly got up.

"I'm only doing my job," he went to fire another shot but Tony beat him and shot him in the chest

"And I'm doing mine" said Tony then aiming his gun at Kayla.

"Put it down or you'll end up the same way" Kayla went to put her gun down but quickly drew it back aiming at Tony her finger sitting on the trigger she smirked and blew him a kiss as she went to pull the trigger.

"Do it and I slit your throat" said Ziva holding her knife to Kayla's throat.

"You wouldn't dare" Kayla looked back at Ziva who smirked at her like Kayla had done to Tony.

"Try me; I eat people like you for breakfast" Kayla sighed and dropped her gun.

-x-x-

"He's dead, get Ducky up here." Said Gibbs Tony nodded and walked away with his arm around Kate as the director came down.

"Don't look at me DiNozzo took charge" he said holding his hands up. Jen looked at Tony.

"What was I ment to do let him kill my fiancée?" He asked as he waited for Ducky to answer.

"Hey Ducky your needed up here body for you" Tony hung up before Ducky could ask anything.

x-x

"Oh dear what happened to you my good sir?" Ducky asked. Tony scoffed at the good part as he was trying to clean up Kate's face.

"We need some stitches over here Ducky" Kate smiled as Ducky came over and smiled at her as he looked at the cut on her forehead.

"Now my dear how did you get this cut" Kate looked at Tony who smiled sheepishly.

"DiNozzo saving her life yet again." said Gibbs Ducky nodded and smiled at the young woman in front of him then looking over at Tony who was hovering about behind Ducky, smiling Ducky continued to take care of the cut on Kate's head.

"This reminds me of a time I was in India young couple just like your self really….

"stiches before Abby gets here Duck" Said Tony coming up behind Kate letting her lean back on him as Ducky potted about looking for what he needed.

"right, yes young Abigail tends to get a little on the protective side doesn't she" Tony smiled and rested his hands on Kate's hips as Ducky got to work.

x-x

"You wanted me boss, wow Tony your girlfriend looks like Kate" Tony chuckled as Kate rolled her eyes when Ducky and finished with her, she walked over to him.

"Why does every one say I look like Kate? I am Kate, McGee you saw me last week what happened since then to make you forget I am alive?" Kate asked whacking Tim upside the head.

"You're-you're K-Kate?"

"Nah I'm a ghost McGee and I'm here to tell you to marry Gibbs" Tony snorted turning into a lame laugh when Gibbs shot him a glare.

"Oh right…why would I marry Gibbs?" Kate looked back at Tony who was cracking up laughing.

"Help!" Tony walked over to them his arm going around her waist.

"No really you have to marry Ducky" Tony said then laughed.

"Ok why would I marry Ducky?" Kate rolled her eyes and looked up as Abby walked in.

"OH MY GOSH!! Kate what happened?" Abby ran round to her friend and went to hug her but noticed McGee walking around Kate like he was looking at some kind of statue

"uh Timmy what are you doing?" She asked looking at her friends who shrugged.

"I've been told to marry Gibbs and then Ducky, by a ghost" Abby looked at her friends who shrugged again.

"Tim. Snap out of it" Abby clicked her fingers as Kate walked over and slapped her friend.

"Ow that hurt….Kate wait aren't you ment to be at work? What did you do to your head? Who are they?" He asked looking around confused as to how he had gotten up to the bull pen.

"Ok I'm confused I was talking to Sally how did I get here?" he asked Tony, Abby Ziva and Ducky sighed.

"Who's Sally?" Kate asked resting her hands on Tony's which were around her again.

"A probie who loves to hypnotize people she had Tony walking around thinking he was a chicken for an hour last week, after that she had Ziva convinced she was Gibbs till Gibbs hit her over the head." said Abby.

"Ok since when to hypnotists work at NCIS?" Kate asked remembering the last time they had used a hypnotist sure they had used one but they wouldn't and didn't used them frequently to her knowledge.

"Long story short, no one knew she used to be a hypnotist until after she joined NCIS." Said Gibbs Kate nodded and looked around things sure had changed around here she shook her head today was getting a little to much for now all she wanted was to go home and snuggle up with Tony and sleep it off.


End file.
